


Tattoo

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: After the joint-fight against the Russian anti-gov organization, Feilong started to feel something special about Mikhail. However, there are too many things to be settled before their relationship could move on.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Strongly advice you read the latest comic development (Pray in abyss #32) & the novel " Stigma in the Finder (Finder no Rakuin / ファインダーの烙印)" first.

It was Sunday late afternoon in the hot summer. Feilong was sitting alone in his office in the White Snake headquarter. Even though mafia boss was definitely not a nine-to-five job, he felt that he deserved a small break. Afterall, he barely had time to rest after the affair with Chernobog. 

Traditional Chinese wooden couch was not designed for people to lie down and relax, but to sitting up straight and chat with guest in the most dignified posture. For that, Tao brought him huge embroidered cushions to make sure Feilong could relax on it. Feilong thanked Tao for the considerate arrangement and decided to put up his feet for a while, maybe even with a nice cup of jasmine tea. 

And then the phone rang.

Furious with the intrusion of his private moment, Feilong frowned and glimpsed his cell phone’s display which read “Mikhail Arbatov”. Not many people know the number of his private phone and usually they would only call with absolute importance, but all the customs and common sense that Feilong was used to seem to have no effect on this Russian mafia.

“Liu Feilong’s speaking.”

“Fei…” Apparently, the Russian mafia boss thought that they were intimate enough to call his nickname, after their “trade” that night and being kidnapped together. In Hong Kong, only family and very close friends would call each other by given names. Such intimacy made Feilong felt a little uneasy, especially when it was from this sexy husky voice. However, the voice lacked the usual energy.

“Mr. Arbatov.” Feilong took a sip of his tea. “What make you call me this time? Another dinner invitation?”

“Fei, I am dying.” The voice sounded weak and breathless.

“…Mikhail? What happened? Where are you?” It was a lie that Feilong had no special feeling at all to Mikhail after what they had been through together. Deep down in his heart, he always enjoy the warmth of the smile of the Russian whenever they meet each other. He was only too proud to admit it. “Mikhail?”

“…In front of your headquarter.”

Feilong rushed out of his office anxiously. Yoh, who was standing guard outside his door, jumped when he saw the usual calm and collected master looking so worried. He ran after Feilong to the front door, as Feilong left him no time to ask any questions.

There was Mikhail Arbatov next to his favourite bright red convertible in his signature leather jacket. Instead of the handsome outlook and the usual playful expression, he was pale and sweaty, and even had to support himself by sitting on the hood of the car.

“Mikhail!” Feilong rushed to his side looking extremely worried. He reached out and brushed off Mikhail’s hair from his sweaty face, “What happened? Are you injured?”

“Fei…” Mikhail returned a very weak smile, “I think I am having a heat stroke.”

“…” Feilong had to resist himself from shooting this idiot with tremendous self-control.

“Come in. Yoh, send the doctor to my office.”

* * *

Yoh helped to lift the man to Feilong’s couch and left for the doctor. Mikhail seemed unable to support himself anymore and collapse on the cushions.

“Are you mad? Wearing a leather jacket in this weather?” Feilong pulled down Mikhail’s coat. His plain white T-shirt was wet from his own sweat, which made it stuck to his very muscular torso. Feilong raised his arms and stripped him like changing the clothes for a little kid, making the upper body exposed in the air-conditioned room.

“……” 

“And drive a convertible under the sun?” Feilong was infuriated at his action. He poured a glass of cold water and handed it to Mikhail, “What were you thinking?”

Cooled down a little bit, Mikhail seemed to regain the ability to think. Knowing he was the one that did something really stupid, Mikhail did not dare to talk back to Feilong but to drink the water quietly.

After a few minutes, Yoh knocked the door with the doctor. Luckily, it was only very mild heat stroke and all that Mikhail needed was some water and a cool room to rest in.

“Mr. Arbatov, please make sure you dressed appropriately in the future.” The doctor frowned at the stripped leather jacket Feilong tossed on the couch. “Master Liu, would that be all?”

“…Understood.” Mikhail stared at his thighs with his ears turning red. Possibly he was embarrassed at his absurd action today.

“Yes, thank you, doctor.” Feilong was sitting in the couch opposite to Mikhail, with his hands crossed. The beautiful face was icy cold.

After the doctor and Yoh left the room for minutes, Feilong still had not spoken a single word to Mikhail. He was just staring at him frowned, as if looking at something that he deeply disapproved of.

“Fei?” Mikhail could not stand the death stare of Feilong anymore and decided to break the silence.

“Mr. Arbatov, please take a rest. As the boss of the White Snake, I will personally make sure the Russian boss do not die here.”

“I was hoping to pick you up for dinner. I stood there for almost two hours waiting for you.” Mikhail spoke in the volume close to a whisper. Feilong secretly felt that he resembled the guilty dogs on the internet, “But you know, I have little tolerance in hot weather.”

“Was it how you decide your outfit?” Feilong gave him a sarcastic smile. 

“…You know how much I want to see you, right?”

The door was pushed open at the same time, and a little figure rushed in the room. Surprised by this sudden intrusion, both Mikhail and Feilong looked up.

  
“Fei-sama!” It was Tao, looking extremely worried, “I heard you sent for the doctor. Are you OK?”

“Yes, Tao. Calm down. It was not me.” Feilong petted Tao’s hair, with a warm smile that Mikhail had never saw before. “It was Mr. Arbatov that needed medical attention.”

“Hello, Tao. I am fine.” Mikhail gave Tao a warm smile too. It was hard to keep the cold face to young children like Tao.

“…Hello. Mr. Arbatov.” Tao looked taken aback of the existence of Mikhail in the room.

Being with Tao for over a decade, Feilong could not possibly miss this little reaction of Tao. Tao had been his personal assistant for years. Though Feilong decided to keep Tao away from the mafia business, Tao might have nevertheless picked up details of his work when attending to his daily routines. Such info, of course, included the complicated relationship between himself and Mikhail Arbatov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C50EsUARJfc (Omoinotake / モラトリアム)
> 
> I am dying to have people to discuss Finder Series with. Please leave comment :)

Tao might be young, but he always had the sense of what should and should not be done in front of the guest. Feilong was surprised to see the Tao poured the cup of tea for Mikhail with an unwilling facial expression.

“Thanks, little guy.” Mikhail seemed to be unbothered by that and accepted the tea from Tao. “I feel much better now.”

“That’s good. Mr. Arbatov, I will see you out now.” Tao replied immediately and rushed to open the door.

“…That’s no hurry. I was hoping to dine with Fei tonight.” Even the least observant man would sense the unwelcomeness of Tao. Mikhail raised the eyebrow to Feilong, looking for an answer. However, even Feilong did not know for sure the reason behind.

“No, thanks. Mr. Arbatov. I suggest you take a good rest tonight. Shall I send a car for you? You don’t seem to be fit enough to drive yourself back.” Feilong raised from the couch. Even though he secretly felt the affection from Mikhail, he was not ready to admit it. Not after all the heartbreakings from his previous love interest. “I will see you out.”

“Fei, you were not this cold on that night.” Mikhail grinned when putting his shirt back on, covering his muscular but scarred body.

The sentence seemed to have trigger Tao in some way. “Don’t you dare talk to Fei-sama like this!”

“Tao!” Feilong frowned, “You should not shout at our guest.”

“But…Fei-sama…” Tao’s eyes were filled with tears in grievance, “This bastard is the one that caused your sadness!”

Feilong stepped between Tao and Mikhail in concern. Even though Mikhail had been showing his gentle side to him all the time, he did not exactly have a great reputation out in the underworld. On the contrary, he was more known to the world that he was a cold hearted man with hands full of blood. Being offended by a subordinate like this, Feilong was not sure what he would do to Tao.

“Mr. Arbatov…I apologize for this. I promise I will talk to him.”

“…Me? Causing sadness to Feilong?” In Feilong’s relieve, Mikhail did not look too raged. However, his usual warm smile disappeared. “Little guy, explain it to me.”

“You were the one that caused troubles to Fei-sama! On the casino cruise, in Taiwan, and last time when Fei-sama was kidnapped! I know all of it. You were the son-of-a-bitch that made all these happened!” Shielded behind Feilong, Tao took a deep breath and yelled.

“Tao!” Feilong did not know how much details of each event Tao knew, but these words were enough to get him killed by the notorious mafia boss. Feilong reached out and pulled Mikhail's sleeves. “Mr. Arbatov…Mikhail. Don’t pay any attention to children’s words.”

“Fei.” The blue eyes stared directly to Feilong’s, he spoke in a serious manner, “Did I hurt you?”

Feilong did not know the answer of it. Yes, he was hurt badly physically and psychologically in the events. On the cruise, he almost lost the casino deed and was dumped by Asami once again. In Taiwan, he risked Tao’s life and was almost raped by his own brother. On that night with Mikhail, he sold himself in exchange of Mikhail’s power to save Asami, who would never love him back. Last time, he was brutally beaten up by Mikhail’s own blood relative. It was true that Mikhail was behind these events, but none of them was caused directly by Mikhail.

That was a hard question for a proud person like Feilong. On one hand, he did not want Mikhail or anyone to know his weakness, making him look weak and inferior to others. On the other hand, he did not want to appear too casual on these events and encourage him to push his limit further.

“I…don’t know.” Feilong looked away from Mikhail’s burning eyes. “I really don’t know.”

“I will see myself out.” Mikhail gently peeled off Feilong’s hand that was still holding his wrist. “Thanks for your help. Mr. Liu .”

* * *

It was almost eight when Mikhail stepped out of White Snake’s headquarter. The sun was set, and the weather cooled down a little bit. Worst thing in this subtropical region is that day and night temperature do no differ too much, especially in summer.

Learnt from his lesson, he closed the top of the convertible and drove all the way to the seaside in Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade. It was quiet at night, with only a few pairs of couples walking along the seaside. He sat on the bench that overlook the beautiful night view of Hong Kong Island. Skyrocket buildings stood on the other end of the calm Victoria Harbour. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was nothing like Macau or Moscow. But Mikhail’s mind was not in the amazing scenery but still in the headquarter of White Snake.

_Did I hurt him?_

The first encounter with Feilong was unforgettable. He was just taking over the family’s Macau business and went to the business meeting with the other two triads that control the gambling market. When Feilong walked in the room in his black cheongsam with golden dragon embroidered from his shoulder to the chest, he almost forgot how to breath. He did not look like a man of the underworld, but a creature from heaven. 

After the first meeting, Mikhail kept inventing excuses to Hong Kong hoping he would meet Feilong again. Sometimes he got a glimpse of the beauty after waiting in his favourite restaurant for hours. Mikhail thought he was mad, but he just could not resist the idea of just merely look at the glamorous man.

Mikhail thought it was just sexual appeal. After he had fucked the beauty, he would have satisfied and move on for the next target. He was always surrounded by pretty girls but he never spent two nights with the same person.

He was so wrong. All he felt after that night with Feilong was the desire to make him his love.

_You were the one that caused troubles to Fei-sama! On the casino cruise, in Taiwan, and last time when Fei-sama was kidnapped!_

Tao’s words were still echoing in his brain. Even though he appeared to be playful and not caring too much about anything, he was after all a responsible mafia boss. Sometimes, he had no choice but to act cruel for the best of his own people.

I thought Feilong would understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Feilong had not heard from Mikhail for two weeks after the unpleasant departure. Usually when Mikhail is in Macau or Hong Kong, he would invent reasons to contact him no matter how many times he turned him down.

Feilong stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window in his bedroom, watching the sea view of Victoria Harbour. It was almost midnight and Tao was far asleep in the room next door. What Tao said on that day echoed in his brain. Mikhail Arbatov was behind all the events that hurt his heart.

_What if all those love words were just lies? Mikhail was just charming him so he would give up White Snake to him. Remember what he said after returning from Tokyo? “Why don’t you give up your deed to us? I don’t want to see your beautiful face burdened by the business matter.” He was after White Snake. Not you._

_But his eyes were sincere. His confession sounds true. What if it was true? What if he really loved me? He never calls me back again so he must have truly given up on me. I screw it up again. Again._

_Wake up, Liu Feilong. No one really love you. They were just after either lust or power._

Feilong reached his phone and found the number that he never dialled before. Somehow, he just could not press the green button to call him. Was it pride? Or was it fear? He tossed his phone to the ground and it crashed into pieces, like his heart.

* * *

Two weeks after that was the meeting between the three gang leaders that control Macau’s gambling business. Alfonso Fernandes, leader of the Portuguese group, always arrived late which left Mikhail and Feilong sitting face-to-face.

Awkward silence filled the room, even their bodyguards could sense it. Usually, Mikhail had endless topic to talk about and Feilong would listen with a smile that was barely noticeable if not being very familiar with him. Today, the two just sat across the table quietly, without even looking at each other.

“Oh, why the long faces?” Alfonso arrived with his bodyguards 20 minutes later than the agreed time. He was slightly older than the two, with the appearance exactly like in the movie Godfather.

“Let’s begin. I don’t have time to waste.” Feilong spoke with his usual ice-cold tone.

The meeting did not cover anything too important but everyone was calculating. An hour later they seemed to have agreed on a certain price and decided to dismiss. Feilong stood up with utmost grace at once, he could not bear being ignored by Mikhail like this anymore.

“Feilong, I want to talk to you.” Mikhail called out when Fei almost reached the door.

“Oh, can this old man join your conversation? It’s no good if the Arbatovs is plotting to go against me with White Snake.” Alfonso frowned. He heard rumours on the two but never took it too seriously. Mikhail Arbatov did not look like the person that would commit to anyone, and Liu Feilong certainly would not allow himself to be just a toy of the man.

“It’s not related to you, Afonso. I prefer you leave us alone.” Mikhail rejected instantly, “Feilong, shall we go to the coffee shop downstairs?”

_Feilong. Not even the nickname Fei anymore. No more stupid dreams. Man up, face it._

“Why not?” Feilong turned around and gave him a smile.

The two walked side-by-side to the coffee shop, leaving their bodyguards in distance out of earshot.

“One espresso and one americano.” Mikhail ordered, without even needing to ask what Feilong wanted. “Double shot, right?”

“Yes. Thanks.” Feilong sat on the sofa, surprised at the man knowing him so well, “So…?”

“Feilong. I want you to know that I love you, very very much.” Mikhail looked at him with the sincerest expression that Feilong had ever seen on anyone. “If you have doubts, do ask.”

“…Is this a trap?” Feilong wanted to curse his own tongue when he asked the question. “So you can get whatever you want from me?”

Surprised by his very direct question, Mikhail gave him the usual warm smile. “At first, it was. Then I changed.”

“I am all ears.”

“You caught my attention when we first met but I thought it was just sexual attraction.” Mikhail leaned back to the sofa and looked at Fei with eyes full of affection, “Then I heard about your past with Asami years ago. If I get the boy and the deed, then I might exchange for you and greater power. Silly, right?”

“You have an interesting way to show your love.” Feilong sneered.

“No harm done at the end to all of us, right? And you even catch the rats in your group.” Mikhail replied, “I did not know I have fallen in love with you. I thought I just wanted you.”

“So you decided to encourage my brother to get back White Snake?” 

“Yes, I did. If your brother is back, then you might ask for an alliance to help, which I secretly hoped it would be me. If you win, Liu Yan Tsui was a disposable pawn to me and the Arbatovs Family won't lose anything. Perhaps it would be even better, as that man clearly can't lead a group as good as you do. If you lost, White Snake will be broken into two, weakened. Then I might have a chance to grab what I want. I was prepared to shield you under my wings, of course.” Mikhail laughed, “Yet you finished him off by yourself.”

“If it was not you, he would not have to die.” Feilong’s eyes filled with anger. His brother might have almost raped him and hurt him, but still he was his brother. He look up to his older brother since he was a little boy, even though deep down he knew his brother did not deserve the respect. 

“And you get rid of the one that threatened your throne. That’s how it works in the underworld.” Mikhail sighed, “By then I started to admire you, in a non-sexual way of course. You have the strongest mind and greatest pride that I have ever see. How could you keep you head up high in such situation? I kept wondering the feeling when I defeat you..”

  
“And that night.” Feilong felt it was almost unendurable to talk about his brother anymore. “You accepted the agreement.”

“How could I refuse? The greatest beauty in the world willingly go to my bed. Any men would die for it. I thought it was my chance to win over you.” Mikhail closed his eyes with a smile on his face, “But only after that night, I understood that I didn’t just want you. I desired you. I want you to be mine. ”

“And the Chernobog.” Feilong sipped his coffee.

“Well, that’s not my fault.” Mikhail frowned, “That’s on the bastard that scarred my back.”

“No, it was you…came and saved me.” Feilong looked down on his thighs. “Is that because losing the leader of White Snake would create commotion in the underworld?”

“…No, it was because I love you and could never lose you, even though I have to walk right into Yuri's territory.”

“People never love me. They love my face, my body and the power in my hand. Which one are you after?” Feilong bit his own lip to avoid his tear coming out. He led out a deep breath, and tried his best to control himself. “There’s no point sweet talking me to give you White Snake. It will never happen. Save your breath.”

“Fei!” Mikhail stood up with rages in his voice, attracting the attention of their bodyguards. Mikhail yelled at the guards, “Nothing, go back to where you belong.”

“I have been thinking in these few weeks. I know I was a bastard to you, but I do love you very much now.” Mikhail sat down again, “There are things that I must do as the boss of the family. But I will never seek White Snake from you, just like you would never ask me to hand over the Arbatovs Family to you. I will never ever hurt you.”

“I need time to think.” Feilong made a deep breath and stood up “I don’t trust anyone that easily, not anymore.”


	4. Chapter 4

Another week passed without contact from Mikhail.

Feilong had been debating with himself in the brain whenever he had a moment but could never decide which side won the argument. Was it the steam that make his vision blurred? Or his tears? He immersed himself in the hot tube bath water with his eyes closed. 

If he did not interfere, Yan Tsui did not have to die. If it was not him, the exchange with Asami would be completely peaceful.

But he was acting for his group, like a good leader should be. His eyes were very honest. 

Feilong got out of his bath and sat on the dressing table, gazing pointlessly to the bottles of cologne on it. Tao took a soft towel and gently wiped his hair dry. He was once again immersed in his imagined fight of the two sides.

“Fei-sama, is anything bothering you?” Tao looked at the frowned Feilong in the mirror and asked.

“…You are very attentive.” Feilong closed his eyes, “My heart is bothering me.”

“…Is it related to Mr. Arbatov?” Tao bit his lip as if he would cry in any moment, “I am sorry I behaved like that.”

“…Yes. But your words woke me up.” Feilong smiled gently, “What should I do?”

“Akihito used to say, follow your heart.” Tao replied, remembering the Japanese boy who never gave up even being imprisoned in a foreign land, “Fei-sama, what does your heart say?”

“…For that, I can’t seem to make up my mind.” Feilong looked at himself in the mirror. His bath robe was not tightly tied up, revealing his chest to the air. The bullet wound Asami left him was scarred right above his heart. Feilong stared at the scar, “One thing I am sure is that Asami is in the past.”

“And Mikhail Arbatov?” Tao was probably the only one in the world dared to ask this question directly. He smiled. Tao might be a teenager who never loved anyone romantically, but he knew the Russian rivaled him in loving his master. He was so sure his proud master felt the same. All he needed was a push. 

“Follow your heart, is it?” Feilong closed his eyes and lost in his thought. When Tao almost finished drying his long black hair, he opened his eyes with determination in his face. “Tao, call Mr. Fong.”

* * *

Standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window in the suite of Intercontinental Hotel, Feilong was wearing his usual elegant cheongsam. It had been another two weeks after he made up his mind and finally called the man. Feilong was nervous like never before. Despite his low tolerance of alcohol, he poured a glass of bourbon to calm himself down.

“Fei.” Mikhail walked in the hotel room in his cream colour tailored-made suit, just like the one he wore in their very first meeting. He knew that Feilong had make up his mind, only he was not sure whether it would be a great news or a heart-breaking goodbye.

“Mikhail.” Feilong turned when he heard the man. He poured another glass of bourbon, “Have a drink.”

Mikhail accepted it and sat down in one of the sofas of the room. Feilong walked towards him, and sat down across the table. He was as nervous as if he was waiting for the death sentence. Mikhail drank the alcohol in one shot. Being a vodka lover, bourbon on the rocks was not considered to be strong for him. 

“Mikhail, does what you said to me still stand?” Feilong watched when the man tilted his head and consume the whole glass at once. “That you love me?”

“Always.” Mikhail looked at the brushed cheek of Feilong and the empty glass in his hand, remembering Feilong had unbelievably low tolerance of alcohol, “You are not drunk, right?” 

“No, of course I am not. I drank only a bit…” Feilong brushed even more, and he started taking off his shirt. “Now, take a look…”

Mikhail stood up immediately and held Feilong’s hand to stop him from stripping himself. Feilong struggled, but still, Mikhail was bigger and more muscular than he was. Remembering too well that Feilong was highly skilled in martial art that he kicked open the steel door when they were captured, Mikhail did not dare to loosen his grip easily. “No, Feilong, stop. I did not ask for this!”

“Mikhail…I have been thinking over and over again.” Feilong stopped struggling, he looked up at Mikhail's eyes with determination. Mikhail believed that it was safe to release his hands.

“And this is my answer.” Feilong pulled open his shirt. It was not the first time Mikhail laid eyes on the perfect body of Feilong, but this time was different. The wound that Asami left on him was gone, and a new tattoo replaced it.

A tattoo of claw marks of bear, as if the bear just ripped open the chest.

“Miska…You opened me up and got my heart.” Feilong reached out his arms and held Mikhail’s hands. “Do you still love me? Me, not my body, not my power.”

Mikhail understood instantly. Feilong deliberately tattooed the symbol of him over the wound that Asami left. He could not hope for anything more. He reached out and pulled Feilong in his arm, his lips kissed Feilong’s forehead, nosetip, then to the lips as if it was a kind of ceremony. A ceremony to worship his godness. 

“Fei, I love you. I will be there with you, forever and forever.”

“It hurts…My heart hurts…and the tattoo hurts…” Feilong sobbed when he buried his face into Mikhail’s chest. Mikhail knew for sure that after hearing his confession, Feilong was relieved and allowed the bourbon to take over his sense. Feilong hugged Mikhail by his neck like a vampire going to attack his victim, “I love you. I love you when you do stupid things and make me smile. I love you when you say those embarrassing things to my ears...I love your eyes when you commanding like a boss...”

And the night was too short for the loving ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feilong was always the passive one in this pair. It’s time for him to take the first step.


	5. Extra

Mikhail Arbatov was lying face down on the bed. His heavily scarred back exposed in the air-conditioned room. Mr. Fong, the renowned tattoo artist, was busy double-checking the tools before starting the work.

“Mr. Arbatov, tattooing on the scars would hurt like hell. And what you are asking for is a huge picture. Are you very sure?” 

“Yes.” Mikhail never tattooed before. It was rare for the mafia not having at least one or two on their body, but he did not care for something that permanent before now. He tilted his head to his lover, “Fei, can you hold my hands?”

“Sure, dear. I’ve got some towels for you to bite on.” Feilong smirked. “And it really does hurt like hell.”

“…T_T” 

What Mikhail had was a dragon tattoo on his back. The dragon was very lively, as if it would fly up from his spinal cord. The scar that Yuri’s left on his back was artistically merged in the picture as the scale of the dragon. 

“You opened me up and got my heart.”

“Fei, you will always have my back.”

\---

"Can I really have your back? I mean, your BACKSIDE." Feilong laughed when his hands squeezed hard by Mikhail out of the pain. 

"No." Mikhail gritted his teeth to endure the pain of the needles touching his scars.


End file.
